<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rumor by ShiroTofu94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186971">The Rumor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94'>ShiroTofu94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trinh sát quân đoàn đồn đại rằng, Armin Arlert thích Levi Ackerman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rumor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Đối với những người được chọn vào đội Levi mà nói, đó thật sự là niềm tự hào nhưng đồng thời đi kèm theo cũng là khổ sở vô cùng.</p><p>Những bài tập huấn luyện thật sự gian nan và khó khăn, ngay cả với những người có thể lực tốt như Eren. Càng khỏi cần nhắc đến người không mạnh về mặt thể chất như Armin. Có điều, cũng may mắn là cậu chỉ cần tham gia những buổi tập do Levi trực tiếp huấn luyện còn những ngày khác, cậu có thể vắng mặt, và thay vào đó là họp bàn chiến lược với Erwin hay tham gia thí nghiệm với Hange.</p><p>Kể cả như vậy, sau mỗi buổi huấn luyện đặc biệt, cậu vẫn cảm thấy như chết đi sống lại.</p><p>“Chạy nhanh cái chân lên lũ nhóc kia. Chậm rề rề như thế thì ngay cả một con rùa cũng đuổi kịp chứ đừng nói là titan.” Levi ra lệnh khiến tất cả vội tăng tốc đôi chân đã gần như muốn rã rời. Và ngay khi Levi tuyên bố buổi tập kết thúc, tất cả đồng loạt ngã vật ra đất, thở gần như không ra hơi.</p><p>Khi hình bóng của vị Binh trưởng biến mất hẳn, Eren mới lên tiếng giữa những tràng thở đứt quãng.</p><p>“Hình như… hôm nay Binh trưởng… khó tính hơn bình thường.” Eren nói với Armin, tuy nhiên người tiếp lời cậu ta lại là Connie.</p><p>“Chẳng nhẽ Binh trưởng cũng ‘đến kỳ’ như con gái?”</p><p>“Phụt.” Tất cả đồng loạt quay sang và thấy Armin, người mà trước đó cảm giác như không thở nổi, đang phì cười.</p><p>“Tôi không ngờ là ông lại cười trước câu đùa nhạt nhẽo này đấy, Armin.” Jean tỏ vẻ không tin nói. Bởi vì trong mắt cậu ta, dường như Armin là người không biết đùa. Sự thật là cậu luôn coi những câu đùa cợt là nghiêm túc, và Jean đã từng trải nghiệm điều đó.</p><p>“Khụ… Tại… đột nhiên tưởng tượng ra Binh trưởng phiên bản biến đổi giới tính khiến tớ cảm thấy… buồn cười?” Armin cố gắng lấy lại bình tĩnh nhưng càng nói thì cậu lại càng tự cảm thấy buồn cười. Đã vậy, Eren lại còn nói thêm.</p><p>“Tớ không biết cậu cảm thấy sao, nhưng tớ cảm thấy Binh trưởng mà biến thành phụ nữ thì khá là kinh khủng. Ý tớ là, Binh trưởng Levi, chiến binh mạnh nhất nhân loại, mặc váy và tô son…” Nói đến đây, Eren tự rùng mình, “Không có ý gì, nhưng chỉ tưởng tượng thôi cũng thấy sợ.”</p><p>Câu nói của Eren khiến tất cả cùng đồng loạt tưởng tượng ra hình ảnh ấy trong đầu và sau đó là đồng loạt rùng mình giống Eren. Duy chỉ có Armin là cười không ngừng lại được. Sasha lúc này mới nói.</p><p>“Đúng là tớ chẳng bao giờ có thể hiểu được suy nghĩ của mấy người thông minh như Armin. Khiếu hài hước của cậu ấy thật sự khác biệt.”</p><p>Lần đầu tiên, tất cả đều đồng ý với Sasha. Thậm chí, cả Mikasa cũng phải gật gù.</p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>Cuộc nói chuyện nhỏ ấy, mọi người rất nhanh không còn nhớ gì nữa, trừ Armin. Cậu hoàn toàn không thể gạt bỏ hình ảnh tưởng tượng ấy ra khỏi đầu. Và cũng chính vì thế mà một tin đồn lạ lan truyền trong Trinh sát quân đoàn.</p><p>“Này Armin, ông thích Binh trưởng Levi à?” Đột nhiên một hôm, trong khi đang dùng bữa tối với mọi người, Jean đột ngột hỏi.</p><p>“Phụt.” Đồng loạt, không chỉ Armin mà cả Eren cùng phun ngụm nước đang uống dở trong miệng ra. Armin đấm ngực ho sù sụ hỏi.</p><p>“Sao cậu lại hỏi thế? Tớ, thích Binh trưởng Levi?” Wow, cậu thật sự ngạc nhiên với câu hỏi này đấy. Tại sao Jean lại nghĩ là cậu thích Levi nhỉ?</p><p>“Thì…” Câu nói của Jean hơi khựng lại khi thấy ánh mắt sát thủ của Mikasa, người đang vuốt lưng cho Eren, chiếu thẳng vào cậu ta. “Mọi người đồn như vậy.”</p><p>“Đúng đúng. Tôi cũng thấy mọi người đồn đại như vậy gần đây. Thế ông có thích Levi không, Armin?” Connie ngay lập tức nhập cuộc.</p><p>“Cái gì? Không! Tớ đâu có thích ngài ấy!” Armin nhanh chóng phủ nhận. Cậu vẫn không hiểu tại sao mọi người lại đồn lên như vậy.</p><p>“Cái này thì tôi biết này.” Sasha nuốt xong miếng bánh mì rồi lên tiếng. “Họ bảo cậu hay đỏ mặt khi nhìn Levi và hay né tránh không nhìn ngài ấy. Chưa kể, mỗi khi phải đi gặp ngài ấy, cậu luôn kéo theo một người nữa đi cùng.”</p><p>Sau câu nói của Sasha, tất cả cùng trầm tư suy nghĩ lại những hành động của Armin, và họ thấy đúng như những gì mà cô nói. Rồi họ đồng loạt quay sang nhìn chằm chằm Armin, như thể chờ đợi câu giải thích của cậu. Mikasa đột nhiên thở dài rồi lên tiếng.</p><p>“Armin, tớ không có quyền can thiệp vào việc cậu thích ai, nhưng riêng Levi là không được. Ông già đó gấp đôi tuổi cậu đấy. Và, tớ không thích ông già lùn đó.”</p><p>“Đúng vậy. Cậu nên chọn một người bằng với tuổi của cậu!” Eren cũng tiếp lời.</p><p>“Mọi người, bình tĩnh đi. Tớ không thích Binh trưởng Levi đâu. Tất cả là hiểu lầm thôi.”</p><p>“Hiểu lầm?”</p><p>“Đúng vậy. Là hiểu lầm.” Armin hít một hơi thật sâu và nói tiếp trước con mắt chờ đợi của tất cả. “Mọi người có nhớ cuộc nói chuyện lần trước, lúc mà Eren ví ngài Binh trưởng với phụ nữ không?” Tất cả đồng loạt gật đầu rồi lại nghe cậu tiếp tục. “Từ sau lần đó, tớ cứ không thể quên được hình ảnh tưởng tượng ấy và mỗi khi nhìn thấy Binh trưởng, hình ảnh ấy lại hiện lên trong đầu tớ khiến tớ không thể nhịn cười nổi…”</p><p>Nói đến đó là đã đủ khiến tất cả hiểu hõ.</p><p>“Vậy hoá ra đỏ mặt là do nhịn cười đến đỏ mặt à…”</p><p>Sau khi Armin giải thích, những người bạn của cậu cũng không thắc mắc gì thêm. Tuy nhiên, tin đồn vẫn tiếp tục được lan truyền bởi những người khác, vì họ đâu có nghe được lời giải thích của cậu. Và tin đồn lan truyền tới tận tai những sĩ quan cấp cao hơn, trong đó có Levi.</p><p>Levi vẫn luôn biết, tin đồn thì không thể tin, thế nên gã quyết định, sẽ hỏi trực tiếp Armin. Những việc dính dáng đến bản thân, gã không thích sự mập mờ.</p><p>Có điều, đúng như lời đồn, gã không có lúc nào ở riêng được với Armin. Bên cạnh cậu lúc nào cũng có mấy tên nhóc phiền phức khác, đặc biệt là Eren và Mikasa.</p><p>Thật sự thì Levi cũng không ngại gì vấn đề đó, nhưng gã biết Armin sẽ ngại khi có người xung quanh và chắc chắn sẽ không cho gã được một câu trả lời chính xác. Levi cũng không biết nếu Armin thật sự thích gã thì hai người sau đó sẽ như thế nào, nhưng hiện tại, gã chỉ biết là gã muốn một câu xác nhận của cậu. Và có lẽ, gã mong câu trả lời sẽ là ‘có’. Rằng Armin thật sự thích gã.</p><p>______________________</p><p> </p><p>Có vẻ ngày hôm ấy không phải là một ngày mà vận may mỉm cười với Levi, bởi gã hoàn toàn không trông thấy Armin ở bất cứ đâu. Cứ như thể, Armin biết Levi ở đâu để tránh vậy.</p><p>Và sự thật, đúng là như thế. Sau khi mấy người cùng trong đội Levi nghe Armin giải thích, tất cả cũng đều đồng ý với việc giúp Armin tránh mặt Levi, và đồng thời họ cũng cảm thấy bộ não của cậu thật sự khác thường. Việc mà mọi người đều đã quên từ lâu, thế mà cậu lại vẫn còn nhớ. Không những vẫn còn nhớ, mà còn bị ảnh hưởng bởi nó.</p><p>Connie đang trên đường đến nhà ăn thì gặp Levi. Cậu ta vẫn như bình thường định đi qua thì nghe tiếng Levi gọi lại.</p><p>“Connie. Dừng lại một chút tôi có chuyện muốn hỏi cậu.”</p><p>“Chuyện gì thưa Binh trưởng?”</p><p>“Cậu biết Armin hiện đang ở đâu không?” Levi hẳn phải tuyệt vọng lắm mới đến mức phải hỏi Connie. Tất nhiên gã cũng chẳng hi vọng gì ở câu trả lời của cậu ta. Gã định chậc lưỡi bỏ đi khi nhìn thấy dáng vẻ chột dạ, lắp bắp của cậu. Nhưng rồi, gã nghe Connie đáp lời.</p><p>“Cậu ấy… đang ở chuồng ngựa.”</p><p>Thú thật thì Levi không tin lời của Connie, song gã vẫn đến chuồng ngựa, nơi mà gã được chỉ điểm. Và đáng ngạc nhiên là, Armin thật sự có ở đó, có vẻ đang cho ngựa ăn.</p><p>Levi sải bước lớn và đến ngay sau lưng Armin ngay khi cậu vừa bước ra và đóng cửa chuồng ngựa. Armin trong khi đó vẫn đang khẽ ngân nga giai điệu bài hát nào đó trong cuống họng, và ngay khi cậu vừa quay người lại, đối diện ngay với tầm mắt của cậu là khuôn mặt Levi đang gần hơn bao giờ hết.</p><p>Armin giật thót người. Theo bản năng, cậu muốn quay người bỏ trốn song đời nào Levi để điều đó xảy ra. Gã nhận ra ý định của cậu và lập tức dùng hai cánh tay chống vào cánh cửa sau lưng Armin và chặn đứng mọi đường thoát của cậu.</p><p>Armin luống cuống quay mặt sang một bên, không dám nhìn thẳng vào khuôn mặt của Levi. Cậu không dám hé miệng nói một lời nào cho đến khi nghe Levi lên tiếng.</p><p>“Cậu, gần đây tránh mặt tôi?”</p><p>Câu hỏi khiến Armin có phần hoảng hốt trong lòng, nhưng ngoài mặt, cậu vẫn cười trừ, cố tỏ ra bình tĩnh và đáp lời.</p><p>“Đ-đâu có đâu ạ. Tại sao tôi phải tránh mặt ngài chứ?”</p><p>“Nếu không tránh mặt thì cậu nhìn thẳng mặt tôi mà trả lời.”</p><p>Levi chờ đợi một lúc nhưng vẫn thấy Armin tránh né. Gã tiếp tục.</p><p>“Nhìn tôi!”</p><p>Armin biết cậu không thể trốn tránh thêm được nữa. <em>‘Được rồi Armin, mày không thể tiếp tục trốn chạy nữa. Hãy dũng cảm đối mặt nào.’</em> Cậu vừa nghĩ vừa quay mặt đối diện với Levi. Tuy nhiên, ngay khi vừa chạm mặt gã…</p><p>“Phụt!” Armin đã không thể kìm nén mà phì cười. Dù cậu đã nhanh chóng lấy tay che miệng nhưng đã không kịp nữa rồi…</p><p>Phản ứng của Armin hoàn toàn nằm ngoài suy đoán của Levi. Tại sao trong muôn vàn khả năng có thể xảy ra, của cậu lại là… phì cười?</p><p>Nhưng không kịp để Levi kịp thắc mắc, tiếng hét của Eren phá tan bầu không khí khó xử của hai người, và thay vào đó là không khí có xử khác.</p><p>“HAI NGƯỜI ĐANG LÀM CÁI GÌ! LÃO GIÀ KIA! BUÔNG ARMIN RA!!!!”</p><p>Mikasa đứng đằng sau Eren đang nhìn chằm chằm Levi và đôi tay đang giam cầm Armin. Nếu ánh mắt có thể giết người, thì chắc chắn lúc này Levi đã chỉ còn là một xác chết tàn tạ tan tác.</p><p>Ngay khi Levi vừa bình tĩnh thu tay lại, Eren đã nhanh chóng lao tới kéo Armin ra phía sau lưng mình và nhìn Levi chằm chằm đầy đề phòng còn trong lòng thì đang thầm mắng Connie không biết bao nhiêu lần.</p><p>Eren biết Connie hoàn toàn không cố tình để lộ vị trí của Armin, tất cả chỉ là vô tình. Nhưng thế quái nào mà cậu ta chỉ nói vu vơ mà lại đúng ngay chóc.</p><p>Ban đầu, Eren chỉ vội vã chạy đến vì sợ Armin sẽ không kiềm chế được mà bật cười rồi lại bị Levi ghi thù và sau đó cậu sẽ bị gặp rắc rối mà thôi. Có điều, cậu lại không ngờ rằng khi cậu tới, hình ảnh đầu tiên mà cậu nhìn thấy là Levi đang giam giữ Armin trong vòng tay của gã.</p><p>Ai cũng biết Levi mạnh hơn Armin rất nhiều về mặt thể chất. Nếu Levi có ý đồ gì, thì Armin chắc chắn phải cam chịu ngoan ngoãn nghe lời.</p><p>Trước cái nhìn đầy giận giữ của Eren và Mikasa, Levi lại chẳng hề quan tâm, gã chỉ cất giọng đều đều.</p><p>“Lão già?” Tất cả những người có mặt ở đó đều biết câu hỏi này hướng tới Eren.</p><p>Eren lúc này cũng đang hơi chột dạ nhưng vẫn cứng miệng nói.</p><p>“Ngài vừa mới làm gì Armin? Tại sao ngài lại làm như vậy?”</p><p>Levi cũng không tiếp tục truy hỏi nhưng cũng không trả lời câu hỏi của cậu ta, mà chỉ hờ hững.</p><p>“Đó không phải là việc của cậu.”</p><p>“Cái gì-” Câu nói của Levi khiến Eren tức điên. Cậu ta thậm chí muốn bất chấp tất cả mà lao vào gã. Cả Mikasa trông cũng như đã sẵn sàng bất cứ lúc nào.</p><p>Armin nhận thấy không khí căng thẳng đã vội vàng lên tiếng.</p><p>“Mọi người à, bình tĩnh đi! Eren, Mikasa! Hai cậu bình tĩnh đi. Binh trưởng ngài ấy không có làm gì mình hết. Bọn mình chỉ nói chuyện với nhau thôi.”</p><p>“Nói chuyện mà như thế à? Cậu cứ nói thật đi đừng sợ. Tớ và Mikasa sẽ bảo vệ cậu. Và ngài Đoàn trưởng Erwin chắc chắn cũng sẽ không làm ngơ chuyện này đâu.” Eren vừa nói vừa lườm Levi nhưng tất cả những gì mà cậu ta nhận lại chỉ là cái nhếch mép của Levi.</p><p>“Không không, Eren. Nghe này. Levi ngài ấy chỉ hỏi tớ về lý do tại sao tớ tránh mặt ngài thôi.”</p><p>“Ồ…” Câu trả lời của Armin khiến Eren xìu xuống như quả bóng bị xì hơi. Bởi vì cậu ta biết lý do nên bỗng dưng, cậu ta cảm thấy tội nghiệp cho Levi. Và bởi vì Eren là người không giỏi giấu cảm xúc nên điều đó cũng thể hiện ra ngay trên khuôn mặt của cậu ta. Ngay cả Mikasa bên cạnh cũng có biểu cảm như vậy dù rằng nó không rõ rệt như Eren. Nó làm Levi cảm thấy khó hiểu.</p><p>Gã chuyển ánh mắt sang Armin và thấy cậu như hạ quyết tâm gì đó. Không hiểu tại sao, đột nhiên Levi lại không muốn biết lý do nữa. Gã cảm thấy, điều mà Armin chuẩn bị nói sẽ là điều mà gã không hề muốn nghe chút nào.</p><p>“Binh trưởng…” Armin hít sâu một hơi, “Thật ra…”</p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Sau ngày hôm ấy, Trinh sát quân đoàn lại một lần nữa được hoang mang bởi thay vì Armin tránh mặt Levi, giờ lại thành Levi tránh mặt Armin.</p><p>Và tin đồn lại một lần nữa dâng lên.</p><p>Rằng, Levi Ackerman, vị chiến binh mạnh nhất nhân loại, có vẻ đang để mắt tới Armin Arlert…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>